


Get Drunk, Get Laid, Get a Major (Repeat)

by msunemployed



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bar owner Derek, College Student Stiles, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski are Soulmates, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Everyone Is Alive, Friends to Lovers, Hate to Love, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Owner Derek, Scott in Derek's Pack, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, a whole bunch of tagsss, rating could change idek, will add more tags (gasps)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:25:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4064920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msunemployed/pseuds/msunemployed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh, that’s okay darling, I don’t like you much, either”<br/>Stiles wasn't surprised at the soulmate tattoo that appeared on his wrist, on his 18th birthday. Hell, he'd be more surprised if it said something romantic or a Ed Sheeran quote of sorts. But damn, even in a hundred years, Stiles still wouldn't of guessed the moody alpha from New York was his soulmate.<br/>Fuck, they didn't even like each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Drunk, Get Laid, Get a Major (Repeat)

**Author's Note:**

> instead of updating my other story I felt more inspired to write a whole new DIFFERENT story because i HATE myself and want to start a billion new projects at once. So whoop here it is.

For the first time, Stiles didn’t actually _want_ to be at the Jungle. His college life was a mess, his friends all seemed to be moving on in their life, when was the last time he even made out with somebody? Stiles went into college with a smirk, seeing everyone fret over college majors when he knew exactly what he wanted to be. Researching why Scott turned fury once a month was not exactly equivalent to computer science believe it or not. He didn’t hate the course per say but the thought of doing this for the rest of his life made him feel a little sick. He loved researching, he loved finding out about new things; the thrill never got old.

Computer science got old, _fast_.

Like two seconds into the course he knew this wasn’t it for him. Two. Seconds.

It just didn't click for him, not like it did for Scott and veterinary school, or Allison and her business degree. Fuck even _Jackson_ knew his major, fucking _political science_.

The problem was he was now two years into his four year degree and he’s taken every general course he could get his hands on. And what was worse was that his dad was supportive of it!

“Take your time Stiles”

“Find your passion Stiles”

“Pick a job not a career Stiles”

And god the guilt mounted up every time he went home to see his dad, because fuck he knew they didn’t have a lot of money. Stiles couldn’t keep stretching this out, there was no way his dad could pay for another year at college _and_ keep the house.

“Another one” He slurred at the bartender. Maybe Scott was right, he needed to get drunk, get laid, and get a major. Hopefully in that order.

Erica stuck her nose in the air for a second before giving him a look.

“Stiles you're drunk and you drove here, I’m cutting you off” She frowned.

Why did they decide to go to this supernatural bar anyways he huffed.

“Stiles, look Derek’s here!” Scott grinned. Ah yes, because the great and powerful Derek owned this bar, like his family owned nearly most of New York. If Scott wasn’t so far up Allison’s ass, Stiles would think Scott had a thing for Derek. But who could blame Scott? Chiseled jaw with the perfect amount of scruff, sex tousled hair, those dark brooding eyebrows, he was a newly initiated alpha who welcomed the poor Omega boy bit by a rogue alpha with opened arms. Damn if that didn’t make Stiles feel all gooey on the inside.

Okay maybe Stiles was a little far up Derek’s ass.

A lot.

But to make matters better, Stiles and Derek haven’t technically spoken a single word to each other. In. Two. Fucking. Years.

Instead Derek spoke singly to Scott and gave Stiles the occasional nod but never once spoke directly to him. He wasn’t even sure what he did to piss the guy off so bad.

“What are you guys staring at?” Allison asked and Stiles jumped a bit. It was scary how despite being a human, Stiles could never hear Allison come.

Stiles nodded to where the brooding alpha stared at his bar from behind the window into his office, looking like the king of his bar Full Moon. Stiles rolled his eyes so hard at that one.

 Allison laughed and pinched Scott’s cheek. Even she knew of the platonic love boner Scott had for Derek. She wrapped her arms around Scott’s waist, making her shirt hang from her shoulder a bit, revealing her tattoo.

“Need a pen?” In a perfect script he knew would match Scott’s “Thanks!” Typical but cute.

Stiles’ tattoo on the other hand did nothing to help the teasing he was already receiving in high school.

“Oh, that’s okay darling, I don’t like you much, either”

The words, first appearing at the age of 18, were the first words your soul mates would ever say to you. Honestly, Stiles wasn’t even that surprised when he woke up on his birthday to see the script. In fact, he’d probably be more surprised if his soulmate said something romantic the first time they met him.

_“You’re eyes . . . They’re beautiful”_

_“Wow”_

_“It’s you”_

Like can you imagine someone actually finding him attractive? Stiles would be nearly positive his soulmate was blind, if he woke to something like that on his wrist.

“Stiles, c’mon let’s go say hi to Derek!” Scott grinned and with a twist, Stiles was out the bar chair and being dragged to moody eyebrows.

***

Without even a single knock, Scott barged right into Derek’s office.

“Hi Derek!” It was hard to tell Scott was almost 20 and not five when he got around Derek.

“Scott,” Derek greeted before letting his eyes turn to Stiles, his head bowing a little but his mouth closed.

“Just wanted to say hi a—fuck where’s my phone” Scott patted his body down “Hold that thought” And as quick as lighting Scott was running back down to the bar. Stiles was almost positive he could see a smirking Erica behind Derek, looking through something eerily similar to Scott’s phone.

“Bring me back another shot” Stiles hiccupped after him, but didn’t bother following. Instead he collapsed on the sofa, his head feeling too heavy all of a sudden

Derek frowned “Scott leave the shot, Stiles’ is done” Stiles knew Scott would hear Derek and gave Derek a glare. God he was in such a bad mood and he just really needed to get plastered right now.

“I really don’t like you” He slurred, were his eyes shut? Stiles thought he felt a pair of arms pick him up but he couldn’t be sure. Fuck what was in those shots? Stiles could almost hear someone talking in the background and he swore before he fell asleep he heard

“Oh, that’s okay darling, I don’t like you much, either”.

And with that, Stiles passed out.

**Author's Note:**

> you'd be amazed at the amount of times I wrote scoot instead of scott  
> pinky promise next chapter will be longer but I was just so eager to get this idea out there before I completely forgot it  
> comments/kudus/bookmarks would be rad xx


End file.
